


His Eyes

by booklover13



Series: Here's Looking at You [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklover13/pseuds/booklover13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kari could always see his soul in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Eyes

He always says my smile is the most expressive thing in the world, I disagree, his eyes are so much better. They always tell the truth and are so full of passion. They were what caused me to talk to him for the first time 11 years ago.

  
I was often sick back then and had few if any friends as a result. I had been doing well that week and was able to go to school. Since the other girls didn't really want to play with me, I decided to swing. I had forgotten I was alone and trying to swing as high as I could when I saw him. He was smiling a clever smile, not with his mouth but with his eyes. I wanted to be friends with someone who had eyes like him, so nervously I asked if he would push me. I could see it in his eyes that he was going to say no, so I smiled, hoping to be let down easy. Instead he surprised the both of us and said yes.

  
I swung so high that day that I decided to tempt fate. I asked I if he would do the same tomorrow. I was shocked by another answer of yes. For weeks he would come and push me on the same swing. Then one day he asked my name. I didn't know his either and was glad he spoke up first. Soon we were spending weekends together and had become the best of friends. Even when I missed school, he was right there when I got back, eyes brimming with happiness.

  
I could never and will never get tired of seeing those eyes. It has been said that eyes are the window to the soul, and I can see his clearly. They fill with passion so quickly and easily, and inspire the same feelings in me. He never has to say anything. When I need confidence I can see his confidence for me in his eyes telling me that I can do this. When I am sad he doesn't try to placate me with words but I can see my pain in his eyes along with a deep desire to sooth it. A mere glance can affect me greatly. The most important thing I reflected in those eyes is that he will always be there when I need him.

  
So now as I tell him about the party that I need his help to plan, I look into his eyes. I see that little bit of resignation, he will do what I want, but at the same time I see a need to make me happy. His eyes tell me I made the right choice, I had chosen someone who loved me.

  
Kari explained her plans to Davis, knowing from the determination, loyalty and most of all love expressed in his eyes, he would always be there for her.


End file.
